edpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disney theatrical animated features
Walt Disney Animation Studios : ''Main article: Disney Animated Canon'' The films collectively produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios are dubbed the '''Disney Animated Canon''' or '''Disney animated features canon'''. Please do not move these films from one portion of this list to another. In particular, do not add other films to the Walt Disney Animation Studio (WDAS) films portion of the list '''UNLESS'''Disney has announced a new WDAS production. What is and what isn't in the official canon has already been fixed; as the official WDAS can be found here. Any of the following are *not* part of the official WDAS canon: * Pixar films, whether made before or after Disney acquired Pixar. (Pixar remains a separate production unit within Disney. There have been no WDAS/Pixar co-productions as of 9/28/2011; if there is one, its inclusion in the list will have to be determined then.) * Marvel films, whether made ''before'' or ''after'' Disney acquired Marvel. The only exception to this is Big Hero 6, which has already been added to the list, and was produced by WDAS. * Any other puppet films, even if produced by Disney. * Any animated films that have often been mistaken to have been made by Disney, but are not: ''Anastasia''(produced by Fox Animation Studios & distributed by 20th Century Fox), ''Quest for Camelot'' or ''The Iron Giant''(both produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation & distributed by Warner Bros.), etc. * ''The Tigger Movie'', ''Piglet's Big Movie'' and ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'', produced by Disneytoon studios. * All sequels, with the exception of ''The Three Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under'', ''Fantasia 2000'', ''Winnie the Pooh'' and the upcoming films (''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' and ''Frozen 2'') (which were produced by WDAS and included in the canon) been produced by either Walt Disney Television Animation or Disneytoon Studios. All except for the six WDAS-produced sequels, ''Return to Neverland'' and ''The Jungle Book 2'' were released direct-to-video. Disneytoon productions are listed in a separate section below. * Live action Disney films that include animated bits or sequences (even if produced by WDAS), such as ''Song of the South'', ''Mary Poppins'', ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'', ''Pete's Dragon'', ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' and ''Enchanted''. Those are listed below in another section. However, ''Fantasia, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Fantasia 2000, Chicken Little, Winnie the Pooh, ''and ''Dinosaur ''all have live-action settings, characters, and animated characters that are (sometimes) officially included in the canon. * Films distributed, but not produced by Disney, such as ''The Wild''. * Films distributed, but produced by Studio Ghibli, such as ''Ponyo'', ''Spirited Away'' and ''Howl's Moving Castle''. Those are listed below in other sections. The following is a list of the animated films that were either entirely produced in-house by Walt Disney Productionsprior to 1986, or were produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, formerly known as Walt Disney Feature Animation, after 1986. Disney Animated Canon The following list shows all the fully animated films produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, beginning with ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. Live-action and partially animated movies All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. Disneytoon Studios This is the complete list of Disneytoon Studios films which have had a theatrical release. Pixar Animation Studios Disney has collaborated (and currently owns) Pixar Animation Studios to release or will release the following films: Disney Television Animation This is the complete list of Disney Television Animation films which have had a theatrical release. Stop-motion films The stop-motion filmmakers Henry Selick and Tim Burton have worked on the following stop-motion films made by Disney. ImageMovers Digital The following films were produced by ImageMovers Digital since its acquisition by Disney. However, Disney does not own earlier films made by ImageMovers Digital. All of the films below contain computer animated shots, and all were also released or re-released in a Disney Digital 3-D limited cinema version. ImageMovers Digital was closed in 2011 after ''Mars Needs Moms'' was a critical and commercial failure. Other animated films distributed by Disney Unlike the films above that were made by Disney, the films below were only distributed by Disney. Studio Ghibli